Christmas In Forks
by losttwisisters
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Forks and a lonely Bella goes out for a drive. She stops to help a motorist whose car is broken down on the road. Watch happens when she knows the person and drives him home. What as the love unfolds between our characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**A/N: Merry Christmas, we hope you enjoy this one shot. **

**Thank you all for reading our stories and giving us encouragement to continue writing. We hope that you will continue reading our stories and sticking with us.**

**Special thanks to Stacie Ard, for always be an awesome writing partner and bestest friend ever. Love ya sis. **

**Also thanks to JA Mash for making and an awesome banner for this story (see profile page to see the banner), and for her help in working her magic with the lemony part towards the end.**

**Leave us a review, and Merry Christmas. **

**Peace and love, **

**Sher**

**BPOV**

It was Christmas Eve, another lonely day for me.

I decorated the tree with my father's ornaments. They were the same ones I decorated with when I was a child, but this year it was just for me.

My dad passed away earlier in the year, and I moved back here to Forks.

Why?

Because I was tired of the big city life, and my mother's constant intervention in my life.

Always wanting to introduce me to various men she knew, always claiming that I could have anyone I wanted.

But I didn't want what she had, I wanted to find genuine love.

The real deal, not some fleeting feeling. I wanted toe curling kisses, hot longing looks. I wanted the one. Would I ever find it here in Forks? Doubt it. But I could hope.

I decided to go out for a drive, it was just starting to snow. So I took my dad's pick up truck and started down the driveway headed toward the 101.

It was always such a beautiful stretch of the highway. I loved the peacefulness of it, the snow falling on the trees.

My dad and I would go for drives whenever he wanted to talk about things.

He was a quiet man who loved fishing, baseball and drinking his favorite beer.

I was a lot like him, in the quiet department, but not in fishing or baseball. I did enjoy the occasional beer. Even though I prefer wine and a good book.

As I drove I thought about the last time I was on this road, my dad was driving and I knew there was a point to being out here.

As he drove, he kept trying to start a conversation but was having a hard time finding the words.

He finally pulled over near the cliffs going toward La Push, and he started to talk about what he was trying to say.

He told me the doctor found some cancer and that there was nothing they could do. That was when he told me that he was going to die. I cried as he knew I would, and he held me.

We weren't very affectionate with each other, too much alike in that department. My mother on the other was too affectionate with every one.

He passed away in February and I moved back here.

I liked the quietness of it, and it helped that my career, as a writer could be done here. Not many people knew that I wrote best selling books.

I used a fake name, and never used a close up picture on my books. Always a picture of me, but either I was reading a book or looking away from the camera.

It's not that I wasn't proud of my work, I just liked being secretive. I didn't want all the publicity that went along with the fame.

I just wanted to get my words out there.

My mother enjoyed telling everyone she had a best selling author for a daughter.

I used the name 'Marie Swann'.

I know not really original, but it works for me.

As I took the curve on the 101, I saw a car pulled over the side of the road.

It was a newer car, a Volvo maybe. But I'm not a car person, so I wasn't sure.

The hood was up and someone was up under the hood.

I pulled up behind the car and got out.

I didn't know anything about cars, but I could check to see if everyone was okay.

I could just hear my father's voice telling me to be careful, and to have the pepper spray ready, just in case.

I chuckled slightly as I patted my coat pocket. The ever present can of pepper spray was in there.

Some habits die hard, I guess.

I walked slowly to the car, and what I saw I was not prepared for.

"Hi, do you need any help?" I asked as I looked up at the man in front of me.

"Hey, thanks but I think this dang car is dead," he said looking up.

I took in his appearance. He was tall, crazy bronze hair that stuck out from under his Mariners cap.

Holy shit, it's Edward Cullen. The hottest pitcher that the Mariners have had in a while.

"Edward?" I said.

He looked me over as realization dawned on him.

"Bella Swan, wow I haven't seen you since graduation," he said.

"Yeah, I've seen you in the papers, looks like you've done well."

"Yeah I guess so," he said looking down.

There's the shy guy from high school. We never really talked in high school, he was the shy baseball player and I was plain, shy Bella.

"Don't be modest Edward, you're the hottest pitcher that the Mariners have had in a while," I said as my cheeks burned red.

He laughed slightly.

"How's your father?" he asked.

"He passed away in February," I said looking down at my hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," he said as he reached out and touched my arm.

"It's okay, how are your parents and Alice?"

"Good, I was just on my way there, for Christmas Eve. But my car had other plans," he smirked.

He always had that smirk, and truth be told it was always nice to see.

"I .. I could give you a ride if you'd like."

"That'd be great, I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"I don't know about that, they probably don't remember me," I commented.

"Oh, I'm sure they do, who could forget Clumsy Bella," he laughed as he grabbed his bags.

"That's probably true. I kept your father busy with all my klutzy ways."

We walked to my truck in silence, and as we got in I of course slipped on some ice.

I grabbed onto the side of the truck.

"Crap," I said finally getting up in the truck.

"Some things never change," he said with a smile.

"I guess they don't," I sighed.

"Are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

As we drove, we talked back and forth.

"So Bella what has become of you? Last I heard you were in college in New York, then you went to LA, and then to Phoenix. So what did you become?"

"Well, I'm a writer. I have several best sellers."

"Really? I don't remember seeing your name on the best sellers list. I would've remembered that."

"Oh, you've probably seen them, but didn't know who it was."

"Why don't you tell me what you've written?"

"I wrote Winter's Haven, Winter's Remorse and Winter's Return."

"I've seen them and I was intrigued by the covers, but I haven't read them. They are written by Marie Swann right?"

"Yep, that's me."

"My mom and sister read them. I actually bought them each a set of them for Christmas which I still need to wrap," he said looking over at me.

"I could sign them if you'd like. I'm sure they'd like that."

"That would be cool, but could I tell them who you are?"

"I don't know about that, I'd rather keep that a secret."

"Okay, but I don't know how I'll explain meeting the author though," he smirked.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

It's funny how you remember where someone lived, even though you never went there. But in Forks, everyone knew where the Cullen's lived. Big, fancy house in the middle of nowhere.

I pulled into the winding driveway and just admired how beautiful everything looked. The house was always beautiful, but decorated for Christmas, it was simply beyond words.

It looked like no one was home.

"Did they know you were coming home?" I asked looking over at him.

"No, I wanted to surprise them," he said.

"Oh."

We got out and got his bags, then walked to the door. He unlocked the door and led me inside.

He walked around turning on lights and looking for his parents.

"Hell, it looks like they left or something," he said.

"I'm sorry," I offered.

"It's okay, maybe they will be back later or maybe not," he said as he listened to some messages.

I just stood there quietly as we heard that the family was on the way to Seattle to surprise him.

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips.

He looked over at me, with a look in his green eyes.

Shit, I may have pissed him off.

"Sorry," I said.

He walked towards me, kind of like a lion stalking his prey.

"Bella, its not nice to laugh at this situation."

"I know, I'm sorry," I said backing up to the wall.

"I should be upset that their not home, but I'm not. Because now I get you all to myself," he said as he moved his hand along my jaw, "stay for dinner. I'm not a great cook, but my mother always has something prepared."

"I guess, I could stay."

"Good," he said as he brought his lips to my cheek. He kissed my cheek and went to the kitchen.

This could not be happening, Edward Cullen kissing my cheek.

I followed him as he pulled out various things from the fridge.

When he was done, he had a nice spread of food, and we sat down to eat.

The conversation flowed freely as we learned more about each other.

He laughed when I told him of all the people that my mother tried to have me go out with, but I was never interested in them.

He told me all about the women in Seattle that wanted him, just because he was a baseball player. He told me he wanted more than that. He wanted to find the one.

I could understand that, I wanted to find the one too.

I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him. Most of the time, I'm so shy around men that they lose interest in me and walk away.

After we finished eating we went to sit in the living room, we sat on the floor by the fireplace and continued to talk.

He went to get the books for me to sign, and he laughed as he thought about what Alice would say if she knew who wrote them.

I took the books from him and our hands touched.

I feel a tingle go through me as our hands touched.

He felt it too, as a smile spread across his face. He always had the most amazing smile ever. I could never get tired of looking at it. His eyes sparkled as he smiled.

I quickly signed them and handed them back to him. He opened the cover and looked at what I wrote.

"Bella, you didn't have to sign them with your name," he said.

"I think I can trust them to keep my secret," I smiled over at him.

"I'll keep your secret, Bella," he said as he leaned forward as I leaned in too.

He placed his lips on mine and we moved together.

The kiss was soft and gentle, it was a kiss that I have never had with anybody else. It was like it lit a fire within me. I could feel the kiss all the way to my toes.

I put my hands in his hair and pulled him down to me. We continued kissing until we had to pull apart to breathe.

We leaned our foreheads against each other and whispered, "Wow," together as we stared into each others eyes.

I pulled him back to me claiming his lips once again.

I could feel the heat between us, as I ran my tongue over his bottom lip.

He parted his and met my tongue with his, both of us sliding them against each others.

His hands went around my back, pulling me closer to him.

I moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. I could feel him laying me back on the floor.

His body covered mine and we continued kissing.

"Edward," I murmured as he kissed along my neck.

He nipped and sucked the skin into his mouth as I turned my head slightly so that he could have better access to it.

Slowly he moved his hand up from my waist, over my side and stopping right under my breast.

He looked up at me, silently asking for permission.

I nodded slightly as his slowly moved his hand over my breast.

His fingertips lightly brushed over my already hardened nipple as I arched my back. Pressing my breast into his hand.

I wanted him so badly but I was not sure if he was willing to go that far.

Having Edward Cullen right here with me in that moment felt so different from anything I had with past relationships. With him I wanted it all. It was like we fit together and it felt so right.

He pulled my shirt up just enough to get to my skin right above my belly button. He placed open mouth kisses there and then kissed my belly button while he sucked in my belly button ring.

That shit was hot. I felt the wetness start dripping from me.

"Bella that ring is so fucking hot baby."

Once he was done with that he slowly made his way up my stomach taking my shirt with him.

He kissed right under my bra then going into the cleavage that I have and placed a kiss there and then moved to the top of my breast.

He was setting my body on fire and I was not sure that I could handle this much longer before I exploded.

"Oh god Edward that feels so good," I breathed out.

I had to do it. I had to rub his crotch. I felt it pressing into me and I wanted to get him to where I was. I wanted him to get pleasure as well.

I placed my hands on his pants and worked them until I had them unbuttoned and unzipped. I was just going to touch him over his boxers or whatever he wore.

Ever so slowly I placed my hand at his waistline and started to move down. Once I got to where he should have had something on there was nothing.

Edward fucking Cullen was going commando. Shit I have gone this far I might as well finish.

Taking him in my hand, I started to stroke him. He bucked his hips letting me know it was feeling good.

"Baby go a bit faster. Your hand feels so good doing that."

I took his advice and picked up my pace.

It's been awhile since I have done this. I just needed that push.

Edward started to kiss behind my ear.

"Bella I want you so badly. You have to tell me to stop before this goes too far."

"No I want this please."

He went back to kissing me and he started to remove my shirt and then my bra went next.

He stopped and took me in.

"My god Bella you are so beautiful."

He captured my lips again and took his hand and rubbed my breast.

The skin to skin contact felt like nothing I have ever felt before.

Kissing down my collar bone to the top of my breast then he went and sucked my right nipple into his mouth all the while taking my left nipple in between his fingers.

I pushed towards him more. I need him to be close to me.

I still continue to stroke him but I wanted more. I slowly sat up and kneeled on my knees.

I took the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. I threw it somewhere behind us. At this point I really didn't care where it went.

Next I slowly started to move his pants down his legs. He stood up so that I could remove them completely.

From where I was kneeling I got a perfect look at his cock.

It was long, thick and so hard. I licked my lips.

I slowly moved my head towards his perfect cock. I placed a kiss on the tip.

"Bella," was all he could get out before I engulfed his cock into my mouth.

What I could not fit in, I placed my hand around and stroked him. I took my other hand and rubbed his balls.

I swirled my tongue around his shaft.

God he said I was beautiful, he was just the same.

He placed his hands in my hair and set the pace he wanted.

I listened to him moan and whimper as I sucked on him.

I wanted to taste his cum. I was never one for swallowing but with Edward it all seemed so different.

I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked on him harder.

He started to twitch and I knew that he would let loose soon.

"Baby that oh god feels so good. Don't stop."

I put a little more pressure on his balls and I felt him hit the back of my throat before he let his hot cum squirt down my throat.

"Belllllaaa shiiitttttt."

I took everything he gave me and I licked him clean before I released him with a pop.

"Bella that was just WOW I can't even describe it any other way than that."

He pulled me up to him and pulled down my pants and they joined the rest of our clothes somewhere in the room.

I'm sure that our clothes were everywhere in the room.

He pulled me to him and kissed me with everything he had in him it seemed.

I'm pretty sure I felt it too.

He was kissing me so good that I didn't even realize that he had me laying on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Bella it's your turn now. I want to taste you baby."

I could not say anything because I wanted that more than anything.

I watched as he went and settled in between my legs and he looked up at me through his eyelashes.

I watched as he snaked out his tongue and let it go flat down my center.

I could not help but to let out a moan.

It started off slowly and then moved faster and before I knew what was happening he had inserted those oh so long fingers inside of me hitting that spot.

I came undone and came all over his face.

I called out his name and once I could get my breathing back to normal I pulled him up to me.

"Edward that was amazing. I have never had it feel like that before."

"Oh Bella I'm not done with you yet baby. I'm going to make you come some more tonight.

"Please babe I want more."

"I can't say no to that Bella, not when you beg me like that."

He got up and walked away from me and I felt the lost full force. I felt the lose of him being close to me and I wanted it back.

He was back before I could get all worked up into a tizzy.

"Bella are you sure baby? We don't have to."

"No Edward I'm sure, I want this. I want you."

That's when I noticed the silver package in his hand, that must have been why he got up.

I took it from him and tore it open. I took his cock in my hand stroking him a few times before I took the condom and placed it at the tip of his cock.

I rolled it down and then massaged his balls a bit. I wanted touch him anywhere I could.

He settled in between my legs again and I felt his cock at my entrance.

"Are you sure baby?" he asked me. All I could do was nod.

I was so wanting this. He made me feel wanted and if I dare say loved.

He took his time with me. He didn't rush anything and made sure that I was okay with this.

No other man had ever done that. All the one's I have been with only wanted to get their rocks off and to hell with me.

He slowly entered me. He paused for a second.

"Baby oh god you are so wet and so tight."

"For you babe, only for you."

He pushed in more and I wrapped my legs around his waist which made him go deeper.

Moaning out his name just seemed to egg him on even more.

His picked up his pace and made sure to reach my sensitive spot.

He felt so amazing moving in me. He took his time. He did not once just fuck me. It was more like he was making love to me.

That's what it felt like to me.

"Baby I'm not going to last long. This feels so good. Never felt this before. It's so amazing."

"For me to Edward. Right there. I want to cum with you."

He took one of his hands and placed it between us and started to rub my clit. That sure as hell was going to send me over the edge.

Wanting to touch more of him, pulled his face to me and put everything that I felt in that moment into that kiss.

We both moaned at the same time and I felt my stomach tighten right before I explode around him.

I felt him twitch inside me and I knew he was getting ready to explode himself.

I looked into his eyes once he pulled away from our kiss. We were both breathing hard and he did the same, looked into my eyes.

I saw the same thing in his eyes that I hope he saw in my reflecting back to him.

We screamed out each others name.

"Bellllllaaaa."

"Ed..."

Once we came down from our high he placed his forehead on mine and we just stared at one another.

After a moment I could not take the silence anymore and I finally said.

"There are no words for what just took place. I have never felt like I would melt before, during or after what we just did."

He leaned over me looking into my eyes. He said, "I have never felt anything like that either Bella. It was so I can't even come up with words for it."

He pulled me to him and we laid down covering ourselves with covers that I never even knew were there and watched the fire burn.

It felt so right being in his arms. I'm not sure what was happening between us, but I so wanted to see what might happen.

We laid there wrapped in each others arms. I couldn't help but think about what just happened. We made love to each other, and we didn't think about any thing.

"Bella, what are you thinking about so hard?" he asked as he rubbed circles on my back.

"I'm... I was just thinking about what we just did..."

"You don't regret it do you?"

"No not at all. I just don't want you to think I do this sort of thing often."

"I know that Bella, I don't either. But there's just something about us being together that feels so right."

"I know it does, and I don't want to ever let go of you."

"You don't have to, I never want to let you go either."

I pulled him down to me and we started kissing again.

My hands went back to his hair as he deepened the kiss. I could feel him against my leg and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"What?" he asked looking puzzled.

"Just you, I can't believe you are ready again," I said as I tried not to giggle again.

"It's you, baby. I can't get enough," he said as he sat up and pulled me with him.

We kissed again and moved closer to each other. I could feel every inch of him and I wanted him too.

"I want you too Edward. I've never felt like this before."

He lifted me and aligned me with his cock. Slowly he pulled me down on him and once he was fully inside me, we both moaned.

"Mmm.. you feel so good," I said as I placed my arms around his neck.

He slowly placed kisses along my neck as I started to move up and down him.

Each downward thrust I made, he would thrust upward.

It felt so good. He was hitting places in me I never knew existed.

His fingers found my nipples and he gently rolled them between his fingers before he took one in between his lips.

He slowly swirled his tongue around it, before he gently bit the tip of it.

I must have gasped, because he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, it just felt so good and so unexpected."

We moved with each other, both working together to reach our peak. I could feel the familiar coiling in my stomach as I clenched him tighter.

He panted my name as I felt his cock swell even more, before he came hard inside me as he reverently chanted my name.

He continued thrusting upward a few more times before I came hard around him.

I moaned and panted his name as he held me tightly.

"Mmm... you feel so good. I want to stay like this forever," I said against his lips.

He nodded his head as he held me close to him.

He kissed me as he laid us down again.

I snuggled into his arms as I yawned.

"Sleep love, I've got you," he said kissing my forehead.

I smiled as I felt him wrap me in his arms and we both fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around, I wasn't sure where I was until I turned and saw Edward laying behind me.

He looked so peaceful, I really didn't want to wake him but I needed to use the bathroom.

"Edward," I whispered as I nudged him.

"Hmm...," he mumbled.

"I need to get up."

"M. kay, love," he said as he let me go. "Hurry back."

I hurried off to the bathroom, grabbing my shirt off the floor as I went.

I turned on the light and looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was all over the place and my lips were swollen from our kisses.

I finished in the bathroom and went back out to where Edward was laying.

I snuggled back up to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

He mumbled about missing me and was glad I was back.

I loved the feel of his arms around me.

I could hear voices as I was starting to wake up.

I wasn't sure who they were, but I could hear them getting closer to where we were laying on the floor.

I got closer to Edward.

"Holy hell it looks like someone threw clothes every where," a man said. "Who's truck is that out there? Wait, these are Eddie's clothes except for the black lacy thong."

I could hear footsteps coming toward us.

"Hey, everybody Eddie boy has a woman in here with him. It looks like he finally got lucky."

Edward finally woke up and looked up when he heard the voices.

"Fuck, that's my brother," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah I figured, what are we going to do?"

"Just follow my lead."

"Sure whatever you say," I giggled.

"Yeah Emmett I did get lucky actually. I actually got lucky twice. When was the last time you got lucky twice in one night with your girl?"

I just looked up at him, and couldn't believe he said that.

"Trust me," he whispered.

"Edward, do you have a girl in the living room? Don't you think she'd like her clothes back?" a woman said.

I recognized her voice. It was Alice.

"Yeah I think she would, how about my clothes?" he asked.

I heard the clothes being dropped in front of us.

"Can you all give us some time to get dressed please?"

"Oh no Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You have to tell me who this mystery girl is."

"Alice just let us get dressed and then your question will be answered I promise."

"Fine," she huffed as she walked away.

How in the hell are we going to explain this to his family?

"I think it's safe to get dressed now. What do you want to tell them Bella?"

"Maybe telling them the truth Edward. Honesty is always best. I mean we are grown adults and we made love. They can't stop us."

"That's true but are we going to try and see what happens with us? I mean can I call you my girl? What we have I think is so real and I really don't want to let you go."

"Yes Edward I'm your girl as long as you are my man. I'm just worried once you leave and go on the road that you will think you could find someone better than me."

"No love that's not going to happen. I'm a one woman kinda of guy and trust me when I say that I have had many dates and I have felt nothing for them like I do you. I think I even love you but I know it's to soon to say that and yes you can say that I'm your man."

I wasn't sure about any of it. But I trusted that Edward was telling me the truth, when he said that he may love me. Because I felt the same way about him. But it was too soon to say that.

He called for his family to come in as I sat on the couch next to him.

They came bounding in the room, his brother leading the way. He was swinging my black lacy thong on his finger.

They all looked at us and Emmett started to laugh at something. I really don't know what was funny though.

"Well look who Eddie brought home, little Bella Swan," he said as he dropped the thong in Edward's lap.

I could feel my cheeks burning, and I knew they were deep red in color.

"Emmett, that is enough. Bella is my girlfriend, and you will show her respect," Edward said angrily.

"Since when is she your girlfriend?"

"Yesterday, well last night," he said as he took my hand.

"Edward, dear would you care to explain how this all came about? We were going to Seattle to see you," his mom said.

"Yeah, well I thought I'd surprise you and show up for Christmas Eve, and my car tore up and Bella drove me home. We started talking and one thing led to another and here we are."

"So in one night you two got together? You two have not seen each other since high school," his mother said.

"Mom it just feels so right with her. I have never felt like this with anyone else. Bella feels the same way."

He squeezed my hand as he said it.

I could tell that she was somewhat okay with it, but also didn't want her son to be hurt.

"Edward, I can see the love between you two. Even though it seems quick, sometimes these things just are. Esme, let's leave it alone. They are both adults and we can't run our children's lives," his father said.

"I guess you're right dear."

"Thanks mom," Edward said smiling over at me.

"Bella, its so good to see you again," his father said to me.

"It's nice to see you too, and not in the ER," I said as we laughed.

"Merry Christmas," Alice said hugging us, "Welcome to the family Bella."

We continued to talk for a bit, but then I felt it was time for me to go.

"Edward, I'm going to head home so you can enjoy Christmas with your family."

"Are you sure? You can stay," he said as we got up.

"Yeah, you need to spend time with them and I can see you later tonight."

He nodded his head as I got my coat and shoes on.

"I'll come over later if you'd like me too," he said.

"That would be great," I said as I reached up and kissed his lips.

We pulled away and he grabbed his coat, and put it on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm being a proper boyfriend and walking you to your truck," he smirked at me.

"Edward, I'm capable of walking to my truck myself."

"I know, but I don't want to pass up the opportunity to kiss these beautiful lips again," he said as he ran his finger across my bottom lip.

As he did my breathing hitched, and I could not contain the soft moan that escaped me. The slightest touch from him ignited something in me.

He opened the door, but before we could get out of it his mother was calling my name.

"Bella."

I turned towards her.

"You don't have to go dear," she said as she stood in front of us.

"I know, but Christmas is about family and I just …"

"You are family now," she said looking me in the eye.

I really didn't know how to answer her. I just wanted to go home, this is the first Christmas without my dad and I just wanted to be alone for a bit.

"Mom, Bella knows she more than welcome to stay but I think she wants to be at her house, since this is the first Christmas without her father," he said as he squeezed my hand.

It was as if he knew what my thoughts were.

His mom nodded and pulled me into a hug, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

I nodded and gave her a small smile.

We walked to my truck and I stopped, I turned to Edward.

"Thank you for saying that to your mom, but how did you know?"

"I could tell babe, your pretty easy to read. Plus I understand you."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him close.

"Thank you for understanding, trust me I'd rather stay here in your arms."

"Mmm.. I like the sound of that," he said as his lips claimed mine.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity before we pulled apart.

"I better go before we get carried away here in the driveway," I laughed looking up into his amazing green eyes.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good. Is it still okay if I come over later?" he asked suddenly unsure of himself. Nothing like the cocky baseball player that he is.

"Yes, I want you to come over later, so we can continue this," I said pulling him to me and kissing him hard.

We kissed for several minutes before we pulled away and I got in my truck.

"I'll see you later," I said.

"You can count on it baby," he winked as he shut my door.

I nodded and started the truck.

I pulled out of the driveway and watched as he stood there until I turned on to the main street.

Whatever I did to deserve this, I was grateful.

In someways, I think my father had a hand in me finding Edward on the side of the road.

As I drove home, I thought about Edward and how just pulling over to help someone turned into something more.

I would've never thought that I'd sleep with Edward Cullen, let alone be his girl.

I pulled up to my house, and parked in the driveway.

Walking slowly to the door, I was careful not to slip on ice, like I always do.

I opened the door and turned on the Christmas tree and went into the kitchen to see what I could throw together for dinner.

I decided that left overs would be great, so I went to take a shower.

While in the shower I thought back to Edward and I making love.

I remembered how his hands felt on my skin, how he knew just how to touch me. How to make me feel things I've never felt before.

I couldn't believe how gentle, how loving, and how sweet he was with me.

As I finished up, I got out and dried off.

I brushed through my hair and went to find some comfortable clothes.

I went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

I took out a bottle of my dad's favorite beer and I went to sit by the Christmas tree.

Opening the beer, I thought of how my dad used to make Christmas special for me.

When I was a kid, he'd dress up as Santa for me. As I got older, he'd take me shopping and buy me anything I wanted.

But the most special thing he did for me was just spending time with me.

I'd miss that most of all.

Sitting there as the tears fell down my cheeks, I lifted the bottle toward heaven and told my dad that this one was for him and that I missed him so much.

I must have dozed off in the chair because the next thing I heard was someone knocking on the door.

I got up and answered it and it was Edward standing there with a basket and a smile.

"Hi," I said looking up at him.

"Hi baby. What's with the crying? This is suppose to be a happy time."

I didn't answer him at first, I just stood there looking at him. I was not sure how to answer that question.

He walked passed me closing the door behind him.

He looked around the room and zeroed in on the beer sitting there.

He took my hand and pulled me towards the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Bella please tell me what's wrong. You have me worried here baby."

"I...I umm...I was thinking about my dad and the stuff we use to do together and I had a drink for him. I guess thinking about all the stuff we use to do got the better of me that's all. I just miss him so much. This is the first year without him and I'm just not handling it very well that's all."

I hope that I did not scare him away with me saying what I did. He asked so I told him what was wrong. I just hoped that he would understand how I was feeling.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should've insisted you stay with me at my parents house."

"No, Edward. I needed to be alone," I said putting my arms around his neck. "Thank you for coming over."

"Not a problem, I wanted to spend more time with you. Besides my mom made me bring Christmas dinner to you."

"Really? Didn't you already eat?"

"No, I couldn't. I sat there at the dinner table watching my mother and father, Emmett and his girlfriend and Alice and her boyfriend, and I was just alone. I just wanted to be with you. My mom noticed how I was looking at everything and the look on my face, so she got up and made two plates and put them in the basket and sent me over here."

I just looked up at him, I had no words to say as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Bella," he said wiping the tears away, "my heart is yours if you'll accept it? I know it's sudden but I can't be without you."

"I.. I want to be with you. I don't care if its sudden, my heart is yours too," I said hugging him.

He pulled away to crush his lips to mine. His kiss was full of want and need. His lips hungrily captured mine.

My hands found their way into his hair. He had the softest hair and every time I'd pull on it, he would let out the softest moan.

While we continued kissing, I rocked against him and he moaned loudly against my neck.

"Bella," he said.

"Mmm..." I moaned as his lips nipped my neck.

I wanted him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay here on the couch or go to my bedroom.

The choice was taken out of my hands, as Edward wrapped his arms around my back and stood up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started walking up the stairs.

Once we got upstairs, I directed him to my room and he opened the door, then kicked it shut as we kissed some more.

He walked us to the bed and then he sat me down on it.

I scooted back on the bed as he pulled his shirt off and started to take his pants off.

I watched as he pulled them off and stood before me in his boxers with a smile.

He climbed up the bed as he ran his hands over my legs as he went.

He stopped once he reached the waistband of my sweats and slowly pulled them down, I lifted up so that he could pull them completely off of me.

He smiled as he tossed them somewhere behind him.

I watched as he looked me over with that smirk on his face, and slowly he ran his fingertips over my skin. He pushed my t-shirt up as his hand moved over my stomach, leaving a tingling feeling behind.

He continued to push my shirt up and over my breasts, his fingertips ghosting over the nipples as I lifted up so that he could take it off.

I laid back down as he laid next to me.

"Edward," I murmured, my eyes locked on his and he lowered his head again kissing me gently.

I moaned against him, my body arching up into his as he pulled me closer. My chest rose and fell with labored breaths as he held me close for a moment, feeling the soft curves of my body against the hard muscles of his.

"So, beautiful," he breathed and my body arched into him at his words, and I kissed him, my fingers winding into his hair as I pulled him closer.

Any reservations he had disappeared with that kiss, and he groaned, rolling over until he was on top of me and his knee was parting my legs.

My hips arched up to meet his and he cursed the fabric that separated us. His hands were running up and down my sides, feeling as my skin warmed to his touch.

A soft cry tore from my lips as he pulled away, only to be replaced by a breathless moan when his mouth closed around my breast.

"Ed….Edward!" His lips curved in a wicked smile against me and he flicked his tongue against the nipple, moaning when he realized just how sensitive I was. "Oh my God, Edward," I gasped.

His hands skimmed down my sides as he continued to suckle and lick my nipple, his fingers hooking into the sides of my lacy blue panties and drawing them downward. I bucked hard against him when his fingers slid into my heat, reaching deep inside as he pressed his thumb hard against my clit.

A scream ripped from my throat and he switched to my other breast, licking and sucking me hard until all he heard were my moans.

"Edward, please. Faster. Please," I panted.

He grinned at the desperation in my voice. His fingers delved deep into me as his lips traced a path down from my breasts, across the perfectly flat stomach, until he was kissing the soft skin of my hip.

My body strained and writhed against him, and he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of my arousal.

He covered my sex with his mouth, taking one slow lick up my wet folds, finally tasting me as if it were the first time. "Edward!" I moaned again as his tongue lapped against my clit, and he began to strike up a rhythm, his fingers pulsing in and out of me in time with his sucks.

I knew he could feel my arousal, how turned on I was. He could feel my heels digging into his back, the muscles tensing and pulling and my body bucking wildly into him. I was close.

So close to flying apart in his arms, and he increased his pace, his arousal only mounting when my fingers flew to his hair. I screamed one more time before I stiffened and wetness coated his fingers as my orgasm washed over me.

His eyes met mine and he almost lost his composure at the lazy look of satisfaction he saw. My hair was spread over the pillow, perfectly mussed from thrashing, my eyes half-lidded, my mouth parted and my breasts heaving.

The fingers that I had clenched in his hair, nearly pulling it from the roots, now ran gently over his face, ghosting over his mouth. He sucked my fingers lazily, his own fingers continuing to pump into me until he felt my entire body calm.

"Come here," I whispered, my voice was soft and gentle.

He crawled up, settling between my legs again and kissing my mouth softly.

"That was amazing," I whispered softly. My hands drifted toward his boxers, and Edward fought to stay in control. "But I think you can do better," I purred.

He groaned when he realized that I was using my feet to pull that last barrier from him and he dropped his head, kissing me long and hard once again.

His hands ran down my body, hooking underneath my legs to bring them around him, and he pulled back, bracing himself on his arms.

"Come on, Edward. Please," I breathed.

He watched, mesmerized as I reached down, gripping his shaft and pressing the tip against my entrance. "Make me yours." The soft plea reached deep into him, wrapping around his heart and pulsing in his groin.

He pushed into me roughly, smothering my moans with his kiss. I fit around him like a glove, enveloping him in warm wet heat. As we began to move against each other, I felt the familiar tug of my heart, the need to wrap him in my arms and hold him forever.

"Bella," his voice was hoarse with passion as he looked into my eyes. "You're mine and I love you."

I nodded wordlessly, my eyes clinging to his.

I arched and twisted as he pumped into me, his pace quickening. "Always yours, I love you too."

I could feel him getting closer and he bent his head, needing me to fall over the edge with him. His mouth latched onto my neck, finding just the right spot to lick and suck until I was as frantic as he was.

"Almost there," he whispered. "Come with me, Bella." He ground against me one last time, sucking furiously at my neck as I came around him, my entire body wrapped around him, milking him and drawing out every ounce of passion in him.

Finally calming, he collapsed onto me, his body spent and his breathing labored.

As we laid there, I ran my fingertips slowly up and down his back as we tried to regain control of our breathing.

My soft giggle drew his attention, and he looked up, curious at the soft smile on my face.

"Best Christmas present ever," I whispered as he laughed, moving up my body to kiss me soundly, still buried inside me. "So you're really mine, huh?" I asked softly.

He nodded, his eyes sparkled with contentment. "And I'm yours?"

"Oh yeah," I agreed.

He grinned down at me, "I've caught you and I'm never letting go."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

Here is the next chapter of Christmas in Forks... hope you enjoy. We decided to continue our one shot.

Tell us what you think. We love hearing from you.

Chapter 2

EPOV

Christmas passed and soon we were headed towards New Years Eve, Bella and I have spent nearly every day together either at my parents house or her house. I have yet to take her to my house in Seattle. I would on New Years Eve hopefully.

The team always had a New Years Eve party, usually I didn't attend, because it was always the same. Couples together and then there were the single guys with hopes of finding, or rather hooking up with one of the groupies there. I, for one never wanted that, so I just chose not to go.

But this year, I had Bella and I kinda wanted to show off my girlfriend, the love of my life.

I just had to ask her to go with me.

Fate brought us together on Christmas Eve and I couldn't have been happier.

As we were laying in her bed, arms wrapped around each other I whispered my love to her not sure if she was awake or not.

"I love you too, Edward," she said back to me.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake or not," I laughed softly.

"Yeah I've been awake for awhile now. Just enjoying the feeling of being in your arms."

"Me too. It's my favorite place to be," I said kissing her forehead.

She lifted her head so that she could kiss my lips, her kiss was soft, and she tasted so good.

I placed my hand on the back of her neck holding her to me as I deepened the kiss.

Our tongues mingled together as the desire between us was building. I could not get enough of her.

I had to be touching her in some way, whether holding her hand when we were sitting on the couch or walking, or just touching her arm while we ate dinner.

I craved the touch of her skin, and just her mere presence. How was I ever going to survive being away from her for Spring Training in Florida.

Maybe I could convince her to come with me, she could do her writing anywhere. I definitely need to talk to her about that. I'd love to have her with me and spend the nights in her arms.

I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Love, would you come with me to the teams New Years Eve party? I usually don't go but this year I want to show off my beautiful girlfriend. Will you go with me?"

She looked at me as if she were thinking it over.

"Yes I'll go with you. Sounds like fun."

"I don't know how much fun it will be, but I'm sure with you on my arm it will be awesome," I smirked at her as I pulled her back to me, capturing her lips in mine again.

We continued kissing and moving against each other.

I lifted her up so that she was straddling me. I loved the feel of her on top of me.

I pulled her shirt up and off of her. Her breasts were beautiful as the rest of her.

She tried to hide from me but I wouldn't let her.

"Love, don't hide from me. You're so beautiful," I said as I ran my hands up her sides, slowly reaching her breasts.

I cupped them in my hands as she arched her back effectively pushing into me.

I moaned at the feel of her on my hardening cock.

She smiled as I ran my fingers over her nipples.

I sat up so that I could take one of them in my mouth. I slowly flicked my tongue over the tip as she murmured my name.

I could feel it hardening even further as I sucked it harder.

She moaned again as I rolled her other nipple between my fingers.

I loved that I could make her moan like this, she made my cock so hard. I wanted to be inside her now.

I flipped us over so that I was on top again.

I lined myself up with her entrance, I kissed her lips as I pushed inside her in one swift motion.

I placed my hands on the bed as I pounded into her, she met my thrust as she pulled her knees up to my sides, which made me go deeper inside her.

"Bella, fuck you feel so good," I said against her lips as we rocked into one another.

"Edward, mmm... that's it. You feel so good, don't stop."

I continued to kiss her lips, and her neck. Wherever my lips could reach, I kissed, licked and nipped her skin as I pounded into her.

Her moans were spurring me on as I moaned and panted along with her.

I snaked my hand between us and started to rub her clit. I wanted her to cum first. I wouldn't be able to hang on much longer.

"Love, cum for me. I .. need you to cum," I panted against her sweat covered forehead.

"I'm close Edward. Oh .. fuck," she said as I moved my hips erratically making her moan more.

I placed both my hands on the bed and pulled out and then pushed back in.

She lifted her hips up into me, and I could feel her clamping down around my cock as she came all over my rock hard cock.

Her body arched off the bed as she screamed out my name.

"ED...WARD."

As her orgasm rocked through her I could feel mine starting as I pumped harder into her tight pussy.

I stilled above her as I emptied into her.

"Fuck... Bella, god you feel... fuck so good."

I collapsed on top of her and laid my head on her chest as she wrapped her arms around my back, as I tried to get my breathing under control.

I've never came so hard in my life.

"It's okay, baby," she cooed as she ran her fingers over my back.

I loved the feel of her hands on my back, it was very relaxing but I needed to move off of her. I didn't want to squish her.

I rolled off of her, pulling her with me.

I turned her so that she was laying on her side facing me.

"I love you, Bella."

She looked up at me with a smile on her lips.

"I love you, too."

We laid there talking, kissing and cuddling until she started to yawn.

"Sleep love, I've got you."

She nodded as she snuggled into me.

I laid there with Bella in my arms and I felt happy for the first time in a really long time.

She was everything I ever wanted in a woman.

Sure, our relationship started out really fast, but I can say wholeheartedly that I love her with everything that is in me.

I knew that one day I would ask her to be my wife. I know its fast, but sometimes you just know when it's right.

I pulled her closer to me and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come.

I woke up with Bella wrapped in my arms.

It was New Years Eve and I was excited about going to the party, I just hoped no one messed with my girl.

She woke up and smiled at me.

"Hey love, morning."

"Morning Edward," she said as she kissed my lips.

I deepened the kiss. I loved kissing her.

I pulled back from her.

"Baby, would you come to Florida with me next month, when spring training starts? I don't want to be away from you. Please say you'll come?"

I looked at her, my green eyes boring into her brown ones.

She just looked at me.

I wasn't sure if that was good or not.

"Edward, I'd love to come with you. I have to work on my next book, but I can do that anywhere," she said pulling me to her.

"Really?" I asked against her lips.

"Yes, I don't want to be away from you either."

We continued kissing as I heard her stomach growl.

"Love, I think its time to feed you," I said as she giggled. God I loved the sound of her giggles.

"Okay," she said pulling away from me.

We got up from the bed and Bella swiped my shirt off the floor and put it on.

"Love, you look so fucking sexy in my clothes," I said as I pulled on a pair of sweats.

She just smiled at me as we walked to the kitchen.

We worked side by side making breakfast.

It felt like we've been together forever, instead of only a week.

As we sat down to eat, my cell phone chimed alerting me to a text message.

I opened it and had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Just this message from my sister," I said holding the phone out to her.

She took it and read it out loud,

"_**Edward, your outfits for the NYE party will be delivered by noon. You both will look hot as hell. Tell Bella to relax and go with it. I know she hates to dress up, let alone let someone buy things for her. Love you both, A."**_

She handed me the phone and laughed.

"She's such a meddlesome little person."

"That she is love," I said taking a bite of toast.

After we finished eating, we cleaned up the kitchen and then just relaxed on the couch.

At noon, the doorbell rang and I went to get it.

It was our clothes.

My sister out did herself with a new suit for me with a royal blue tie.

Bella opened the dress bag to reveal a beautiful royal blue sequined dress.

As she looked at it, she smiled shyly.

"Don't you like it?"

"No, I love it actually. Just don't tell Alice that.

We both laughed as I pulled her to me.

"I think I'd prefer you with this shirt on," I said as I pushed the shirt up.

"Edward," she whined.

"What?" I said as I placed my lips at her ear and sucked her earlobe into my mouth.

"Don't we have to get ready soon?"

"No not for a while. I have time to sex up my girlfriend," I smirked lifting her shirt up.

I kissed her lips as I slid my hands up her shirt.

Her skin felt so soft.

I slowly cupped her breast and ran my thumb over her nipple.

She moaned and pushed herself into me.

"Mmm.. Edward," she breathed out.

I continued touching her, causing her to become more hot and bothered.

With each touch of my hand she moaned and writhed against me.

I wanted to take her to the bedroom but I knew we needed to get ready soon.

I would save making love to her until we were in my apartment in Seattle.

I wanted tonight to be special.

I have never taken any woman to my apartment and I couldn't wait to take Bella there.

Most of the women I meet, only want to be with me for who I am. I never wanted that.

On the road, some of the team would hook up with the groupies that hung out around the clubhouse.

Not me, I didn't want that.

I wanted to find true love and I think I found that with Bella.

Holding her against me, I could feel how turned on I was making her.

I pulled away and looked at her.

"Bella, we need to stop. I want to make love to you tonight at my apartment in Seattle."

She just looked up at me, confused. Not saying anything.

"Love, I've never taken any woman there, you will be the first and only woman I make love to at my apartment; in my bed," I said as I leaned in and captured her lips in mine.

She moaned and slipped her hands into my hair. Our tongues slid against each others and the feeling sent tingles down my spine.

I loved making her feel good and my body was on fire just from the mere touch of her hands in my hair.

But I had to reign it in.

Softly I pulled away and hugged her to me, "Bella I want you so much but I want tonight to be special. This will be the first year ever that I have a girlfriend to kiss at midnight on New Years Eve. Please let me make this night memorable for us?"

She nodded her head as she placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

We got up to go shower so that we could get ready.

We showered together and we were actually able to keep the touching and kissing to a minimum. Which was something for us.

After our shower, we got dressed for the party.

I watched as Bella put her dress on and hot damn she looked fucking beautiful.

The blue accentuated her creamy skin, the length of the dress showed off her gorgeous legs, and the fuck me heels she wore, damn my pants were already tightening.

I'd definitely have to keep those sleaze balls off my girl.

They could be shameless in the way they treated women and I won't have any of them touch my Bella.

"Love, I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off you tonight."

She smirked over at me.

"Seriously Bella, you look gorgeous," I told her and she blushed. "Even more so now that your blushing."

"Edward, you look pretty hot yourself."

I loved when she smiled over at me. I've never been this happy in my life.

I couldn't wait to show her off, both to the team and to my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

We hope that you enjoy this update. Thank you for your patience and all your supportive words of encouragement.

Chapter 3

BPOV

As we were getting ready for the party, I couldn't help but think about all that has happened in the last week. We've only been together since Christmas Eve, but it feels like it's been longer.

I can't imagine my life without him now.

He makes me feel complete and totally happy.

I never knew anything like this; I've never been in love before and I can't help but smile. I know that my father is looking down on me with a smile on his face.

He always wanted me to find happiness. He worried about me so much in the last weeks of his life. He wanted me to be okay with his passing, and he worried about me being alone. I'm sure he'd be happy that I found Edward.

He'd be totally over the moon knowing that he is a pitcher for the Seattle Mariners.

I just had to chuckle at that. It's kind of ironic, that the Mariners were his favorite team and now I'm dating one of them.

I watched as Edward dressed in his suit, damn he looked hot.

I slipped on the dress Alice picked out for me and it fit perfectly.

As I looked in the mirror, Edward came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Love, I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off you tonight," he murmured.

I looked at him and smirked.

"Seriously Bella, you look gorgeous," he said as I blushed. "Even more so now that you're blushing," he smirked as he kissed my neck.

"Edward, you look pretty hot yourself."

I turned in his arms so that I could kiss those beautiful lips.

The kiss was soft and loving. His lips parted mine as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Mmm...nothing in the world compared to the taste of Edward.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

He moaned also as he pressed my body against his semi hard cock.

"Mmm...Bella," he growled against my neck. "Baby, we gotta stop, as much as I'd rather peel this dress off you, and ravish your body right here and now, I think we better go so I can show you off; then I will take you back to my place and make love to you all night long."

"Mmm...that sounds like a plan, baby."

The ache between my legs intensified as he kissed me once more. I couldn't wait for this party to be over and we were alone.

I loved the feel of him inside me, and most of all, I loved being with him. He made me feel things that I've never felt before.

Pulling away from him, I grabbed my coat.

He walked over to me and took it from me and helped me put it on.

He even tried to button it for me, but I shooed his hands away.

He was so loving and sweet, it made my insides all fluttery.

He thinks he'll have a hard time keeping his hands off me, but I think I'll have just as much of a problem as he would.

He looked totally gorgeous.

He wrapped his arm around me as he grabbed my overnight bag by the door, even though I'm sure I'd have no use for the clothes I packed once we arrived at his place later tonight.

He led me to his car and helped me in.

"Thank you," I said as I slipped into the seat.

He ran around to the drivers side, and threw my bag in the backseat as he got behind the wheel.

He started to drive toward Seattle. It was a three hour drive, but I think it would be okay.

Edward told me about the team members I would meet. He told me that Mike Newton and

Caius and James Volturi were the worst man whores of the bunch.

He told me how beautiful the Hotel Monaco was and that he thought about booking a suite for us there, but decided to just take me to his apartment instead.

"Edward, I don't care where we stay at as long as we are together," I said as I intertwined our fingers.

"I know baby, but I wanted to make this night special for us."

"It will be, because we are together and I love you for always wanting to do stuff for me."

"I love you too, Bella. Never have I been so in love with someone. I want to make you happy."

"You do, Edward. So much."

He smiled that crooked smile and my insides just melted.

It was quiet in the car for a bit.

My thoughts were everywhere. New Years Eve always made me feel sad.

As I watched as the scenery fly by, I thought about this year and all the changes that I've been through.

Moving back to Forks to be with my dad before he passed away was one of the best decisions of my life, even though my mother was totally against it.

She thought I was wasting my life coming here. But on the contrary I found the love of my life and I couldn't be any happier.

I think my mother's problem is that she's not around to try to control my life. She always wanted to find the perfect man for me and none of them ever were. Maybe they were perfect for her, but not me.

I was never really looking for love, but I guess when the time is right love finds you. I smiled at that thought as I looked over at Edward as he drove.

I wasn't looking for him, but I guess love found the both of us on Christmas Eve.

He looked over and smiled at me.

"What are you thinking about love?" he asked.

"You, and how this year turned out," I replied with a sigh.

"You don't regret us, do you?" he said as concerned laced his voice.

"No, never. I was just thinking how happy I am that we are together. I never thought I'd find love, but here I am with you and so in love."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure there are no regrets."

"None here. You?" I questioned.

"Nope, none."

We both laughed and he squeezed my hand.

I loved the way we felt the need to be connected to each other in some way.

We were always holding hands or touching in some way.

He was perfect for me. He's everything I always wanted but never knew I needed.

About half way there, my cell phone ringing interrupting my thoughts.

Pulling it from my purse, I answered it.

"Hello."

"_**Isabella, where are you? I called the house and got no answer**_." My mother's voice boomed through the phone.

"I'm on my way to a New Years Eve party," I said matter of factly.

"_**In dreary Forks, what a waste of time,"**_ she huffed.

"No mom, it's in Seattle, we are almost there."

"_**We? Who's we?" **_she asked.

"Edward and I."

"_**Who's Edward? I'm sure that relationship will go far, no one from Forks is worth much," **_she slurred.

Great, she's drunk and I can't stand her when she's been drinking.

"I'll have you know that Edward is the best pitcher the Mariners have had in a long time and we've actually know each other since high school," I smiled over at Edward.

His face held a look of concern.

"It's okay," I mouthed to him as I squeezed his hand.

"_**Well maybe, you've finally came to your senses and found someone with some smarts and money. You'll need it, once your book deal ends and there's nothing left for you except being a washed up has been writer."**_

"Mom, this conversation is over," I said as I tried to keep the tears at bay.

I hung up the phone and threw it down as a strangled sob escaped my lips.

"Bella, what did she say?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing really, just forget about it."

Edward pulled off at the first rest stop that he found.

He parked the car and turned towards me.

"What the hell did she say to you?" he asked the anger present in his voice.

"She said no one is worth much that comes from Forks, and then I told her about you being the best pitcher the Mariners have had in a long time. Then she said, that maybe I've finally came to my senses and found someone with some smarts and money."

I stopped to take a deep breath before continuing, as I gauged Edward. He looked really mad. His fists were clenched together and his mouth was set in a firm line.

"What else?" he seethed.

"She said that I'll need it, once my book deal ends and there's nothing left for me except being a washed up has been writer."

I felt a lone tear escaped my eye and slide down my cheek as I waited for him to say anything.

Not saying a word, he got out of the car and opened my door. He knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"Bella, don't fucking pay any attention to what your mother said. She doesn't know anything, I love you more than anything in my life and whether you ever write another book or not, that is not going to change. You are the most important person in my life," he said as he looked up into my eyes.

I nodded but before I could say anything he silenced me by placing his finger over my lips.

"Don't ever let that vile woman tell you otherwise. You are beautiful and sexy, not to mention talented as well. I love you so much Bella." He moved one of my hands to the bulge in his pants. "This is what you do to me, love, and don't you forget it."

I smiled as he pushed my hand to his rather large problem in his pants.

"Edward, you are the most wonderful man I have ever known, thank you for making me feel loved, I love you too!"

Leaning down I pressed my lips to his and I kissed him with all the love I had in me.

He kissed me back with as much passion he could but then he pulled away

"Bella, we have to go. As much as I'd rather take you back home and show you how much I truly love you, I really want to show you off," he said as he got up and came around to his side of the car.

Once inside the car he took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers as we started back towards Seattle.

All thoughts of the conversation with my mom were gone and I smiled at Edward knowing that he loved me and I loved him.

The closer we got to Seattle the more nervous I got. I knew his family but I didn't know any of his teammates.

I'm sure that some of their wives would be there, and no doubt they probably looked liked freaking supermodels.

I could feel my insecurities growing as he pulled up to the Hotel Monaco. I was so nervous and scared of making an idiot of myself, even though I've done countless interviews and been to a few literary conventions promoting my books.

But they don't compare to meeting the family, friends and teammates of the man you love.

As Edward helped me out of his car, I held his hand so tight.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Bella, everything is going to be fine." He brushed his lips against my cheek.

"Just relax, you are going to blow them away, love. They are going to love you." And with that, Edward kissed me with so much passion I swear my thong just disintegrated.

I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me through the hotel lobby to the ballroom where the party was held.

As we walked into the ballroom, all eyes were on us. I could feel my insides start to tremble as everyone looked at me.

I was never one to be the center of attention, my book tours didn't prepare me for this kind of attention.

The women would whisper to each other, and the men they would just stare.

I focused on Edward's arm wrapped around my waist as we walked toward where his parents were standing.

Several players and their wives came up to Edward.

"Edward, who is this delicious looking woman on your arm?" the man asked.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella this is Ben Cheney and his wife Angela," Edward said.

"Hi," I said quietly.

Both Edward and Ben talked for a few minutes, as Angela and I exchanged numbers.

"Bella, it was so nice meeting you and I hope that we will be great friends," Angela said as we moved on.

I looked up to see two men approaching us, and I felt Edward's grip on my waist tighten. His smile also changed.

Obviously these were the ones he told me about.

The way they were looking at me, I didn't like at all.

"Hey Eddie, who is the looker? Man, you know how to pick them," the tall blond one said as he let out a whistle.

"Caius, James, this is my girlfriend Bella," Edward replied in a calm, tight voice.

"Ooh, Eddie finally found a woman," the other man said. "What a fine looking woman."

I was feeling very uncomfortable under their gaze.

I looked up to see Alice approaching and I couldn't have been more happy to see her.

"Bella," she said as she hugged me. "Do you need rescuing?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"Come with me, and see the parents," she cooed. "Edward, come over to the parents table as soon as you get done with the boys."

"Okay," he said as he gave her a quick nod.

"Baby, I'll be right there," he said as his kissed my cheek.

I walked away with Alice. So glad to be away from those two slimeballs.

"Thank you Alice for saving me," I said gratefully.

"No problem, those two are the worst, let me introduce you to my Jazzy. I don't think you've met him."

"No I haven't."

As we walked away, I could feel their eyes on me.

I'm glad that Alice came to take me away.

We walked to her parents table and a tall blond man stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Jasper, this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend. Bella this is Jasper my fiance'," she said beaming.

"Hi Jasper, it's so nice to meet you," I said as I held out my hand.

"Bella, it's fabulous to meet you finally. Alice talks about you often," he said as he shook my hand.

"I hope it's all good," I said.

"Trust me it is," he said with a smile.

I nodded as Esme came walking over to us.

"Bella, dear so happy that you could make it. Where's Edward?"

"He is over there with some teammates," I said.

"Yes, the Volturi brothers," she said in disgust, "they are the worst."

"Yeah that's what I heard."

"Alice rescued me from being near them," I said as Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hello love," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

I nodded and turned my head to him as his lips devoured mine.

Obviously to show his possessiveness of me.

I didn't mind, he must have wanted someone to know who I belonged to.

Which I did. I belonged to him and him alone.

We broke apart, and I looked at his mother and sister.

They were both smiling at us and I could feel the blush intensifying on my cheeks.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Wow indeed love."

We continued on towards the table and he stopped to introduce me to a few other people.

As the evening went on, the more I wanted him.

We sat down at the table and he didn't let up. If anything, he upped his game.

He was slowly driving me crazy, by touching my thigh, whispering naughty things in my ear and kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Edward," I admonished, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You are driving me crazy here."

"How wet are you love?" he whispered in my ear as his breath washed over my face.

My breath hitched as he said that.

"Why don't you find out," I teased, knowing or at least hoping that he wouldn't take me up on that.

He smirked at me as he slid his fingers up my thigh towards my tiny thong.

Slowly he skimmed his long fingers over the thin drenched material.

"Fuck, love you are drenched," he mumbled.

"You make me this way."

He slowly removed his fingers and glided them across his lips.

"Mmm," he hummed.

"Edward, please."

"Soon love, soon," he smirked.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I walked to the bathroom on shaky legs.

He was driving me insane with desire. I wanted to get rid of this ache between my thighs but that would have to wait.

As I went into the bathroom, I could hear the other women talking about Edward and me.

I tried to ignore their petty comments, but it was hard too. It felt like being in high school again.

I finished my business and hurried out of there.

As I was leaving the bathroom, I bumped into someone.

"Hello there beautiful," a man said. I recognized the voice.

It was one of the Volturi brothers.

"It's nice to see you without Edward hovering," he sneered.

"Excuse me, I need to get back to the party," I said as I tried to get away around him.

"What's the hurry? I'm sure Eddie won't mind sharing with his teammates," he said as his touched my arm.

"Please just let me by."

He gripped my arm tightly.

"I want to see what has Cullen so entranced by you, he has never dated anyone," he sneered.

"Please," I begged.

"Do you beg for Cullen too?" he said as he pulled me to him.

"No, let me go," I said forcefully as his lips inched closer to mine.

Please let someone hear me.

I pushed at him, but he was a bit stronger than me.

"Come on, just a little taste," he said.

I felt his lips on my cheek.

"Mmm... you smell so good."

He pushed me against the wall and then kissed me.

I pushed him away and slapped him.

"Get the fuck off of me," I yelled.

"You little bitch. You wanna play rough," he sneered as he pulled my arm causing the sleeve to rip.

Before he could say anything else, I saw Edward standing behind him. His eyes were dark and feral looking.

"Get your fucking hands off of my girlfriend," he yelled.

_Fuck, he looked pissed off._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I went to find Bella, she was taking an exceptionally long time at the bathroom.

I looked around the room and noticed that one of the Volturi brothers was gone too.

I had a bad feeling about this as I started walking toward the bathroom.

As I got closer I heard a voice that sounded like Bella telling someone to get the fuck off.

I was standing behind him and I saw that he ripped her dress and had her arm, I could not contain my anger.

"Get your fucking hands off of my girlfriend," I yelled.

I watched Bella's eyes go wide at the furious sound of my voice.

No man had the right to touch a woman that way, not only because she was my girlfriend.

She pulled her arm away and stepped back.

"Edward, I..." she started to say.

I stopped her, this was not her fault and I wasn't going to let her apologize for him.

"This is not your fault, Bella. Go back to Alice," I said as I tried to keep my temper in check.

"No, not until you come with me," she said.

"Listen to the little girlfriend, Edward and run along," he sneered.

I slipped my jacket around her shoulders and told her to go back to Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

I watched her walk away as I turned to face James.

"You keep your hands off my girlfriend, and get out of my way."

"Why Eddie? Afraid if she got too close to a real man that she'd dump your pansy ass?" he sneered before pushing me.

"Get your fucking hands off me," I yelled as I pushed him back.

Just as I saw Emmett and Jasper get here I threw a punch at James, missing him.

"P...please stop him," Bella cried as Alice gripped her arm.

James threw a punch that I moved out of the way of, but then he threw another punch that hit me square in the face.

"Fuck," I hissed.

"Come on Edward," James taunted. "Show me what you got, or are you just a pretty boy pussy?"

I stood up straighter and pulled back my fist and punched him in the nose, hearing the sound of the bones crunching in his nose.

I pulled back to see Bella cuddled in Alice's arms as James sunk to the floor cradling his head in hands.

"Break it up. What is going on over here?" the coach said running over.

"Just a disagreement, sir," I said as I walked over to him.

"He broke my nose," James said.

"You accosted his girlfriend," Emmett said.

"Is this true, Cullen?"

"Yes, he ripped her dress as she tried to get away from him," I said as I reached for Bella.

"James, I expect you in my office Monday morning. I'm truly sorry that this happened to you, miss. He will be dealt with accordingly. "

Bella simply nodded.

He took James by the arm led him away as I pulled Bella to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded again as I held her to me.

"I think we all could use a drink," Emmett said as I rubbed my cheek where he punched me.

"I'm sorry he hit you," Bella said softly as she ran her fingers over my cheek.

"Don't apologize, baby. You did nothing wrong. It was all him. Trust me, I've had worse than a bruised cheek."

She leaned up and kissed my cheek as I held her close to me.

No one knew it but I had an important question to ask her at midnight. The ring in my pocket felt like it weighed a ton.

I would love to get married before Spring Training started next month, yeah I know our relationship developed fast but when you know.. you just know.

Only two people know about me proposing to Bella and that would be my parents.

They were very supportive and my mom even cried when I showed her the ring.

Once at the table, we took our seats as Emmett went to get a round of drinks for everyone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her as I held her hands in mine.

"I'm fine," she said softly as Emmett handed her a drink.

He handed me mine and then went to sit down.

"Baby, as soon as this raffle is over we can go. I'm taking to my house tonight. I've never brought any women there, you will be the first."

"You're mother or sister haven't been there?" she asked with a smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I didn't bring them there, they just show up. You'll be the first and only woman I'll ever bring there."

Her smile was simply breath taking as the General Manager of the team stepped up to the mic.

"As each of you came in tonight you were handed a raffle ticket, we are now going to draw for the prizes of the evening."

He read off many numbers for little prizes, and now it was time for the Grand Prize.

As he started reading off the numbers I could see Bella getting nervous.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked.

"So far all the numbers match mine and there's no way I'm going up there."

"It'll be fine, I'll go for you," I said kissing her forehead.

He read the final number and it was Bella's ticket.

"You won, baby."

"No.. you did," she said as she slipped her ticket into my hand.

The GM read it again and I stood up to a round of applause.

"Congratulations Edward, you have won the grand prize of a two week vacation for two to Hawaii, all expenses paid," he said as he came over and handed me the travel certificate.

"Thank you," I said as we shook hands and I made my way back to my seat.

I sat down next to Bella as our table congratulated me.

"Here you are, this trip is yours," I said softly and I laid everything in her hands.

"No, its ours. There's no one I'd rather go with than you."

If my plans worked out tonight, we could use this trip for our honeymoon.

I want nothing more than to marry her before spring training starts in late February.

I felt her squeeze my hand, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, just lost in thoughts of you in a bikini on the white sand beaches of Hawaii, love."

_Smooth, Cullen._

She smiled up at me as dinner was served.

We ate quietly as the conversation flowed and it seemed like she fit in perfectly with my family, like she's always been there.

As the server cleared away the dinner plates, I took her hand in mine, "Bella, would you like to head home now?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect," she responded with a smile.

We told everyone good bye as I took her hand and led her to the coatroom to retrieve our coats.

"You looked so beautiful in there, baby," I murmured as I kissed along her neck.

"Thank you. You looked pretty handsome too," she said shyly.

I helped her with her coat and then took her hand and we walked out of the ball room.

We passed many of my team members and they just looked at the beauty on my arm, some of them said have a good night as we passed them, but others just leered at my Bella.

Those were the ones I gave them my menacing stare as I guided her passed them.

Once we were out of the hotel we waited for the valet to bring my car around, I held her in my arms and kissed her softly.

Her sweet little moans was all I heard.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen," I heard behind me.

I pulled away from my girl to see a nervous teenager and a blushing young girl.

"Yes," I said politely.

"My name is Tyler and this is my sister Victoria. We are huge fans of yours and if it wasn't to much trouble could you sign this for us," he said shyly. "My sister is here in Seattle because she has to have a procedure done at Seattle Grace tomorrow. She thinks your dreamy."

"Tyler .. shut.. up," Victoria hissed softly as we giggled.

"It's okay, Victoria, I think he's kinda dreamy too," Bella said softly.

I smirked over at her as I took the pen and signed the picture Tyler had in his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," he said as I handed it back to him.

I was amazed to watch Bella talking with Victoria, and they were giggling and laughing. Bella was going to make an amazing mother one day.

"I hope all goes well tomorrow," I heard Bella tell Victoria as we heard a woman's voice yelling in the distance.

"Tyler, Victoria-why did you run off?" a woman yelled as she came over to us.

"Mom, its Edward Cullen. I had to come and ask for an autograph for Victoria," Tyler told his mom.

She looked up to see me standing there and she visibly swooned.

"I.. I'm sorry that my son and daughter interrupted your evening, Mr. Cullen," she said.

"It's just Edward, Mr. Cullen was my grandfather," I said with a laugh as Bella and Victoria came back over to us. "This is my girlfriend, Bella."

"My name is Charlotte and these two are my children. I hope they weren't too much of a bother."

"Not at all," I said with a smile. "Tyler, mentioned something about a procedure that Victoria is having tomorrow."

"Yes, she has leukemia and has to go in for a bone marrow transplant," she said softly as she hugged Victoria to her side.

Bella smiled softly as she squeezed my hand.

"My father is Chief-of-Staff at Seattle Grace, if there is anything you need. Please let him know," I said as I took out my phone and sent him a text.

"Okay," she said looking up at me.

"Is there anyway that they could have a picture with you?" she asked.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

She took out her camera and both Tyler and Victoria stood by me as she took several pictures with me.

"Mom, can I have my picture taken with Bella? I want to remember her and be as beautiful as she is if I get to grow up," she said softly.

I watched as tears welled up in both women's eyes.

"If its okay with Bella," her mom choked out.

"It's fine," Bella said softly as she swiped the tear away that fell from her eye.

My father came out of the hotel as Charlotte took Bella's picture with both Victoria and Tyler.

I took the time to tell him about Victoria and her family and he said he would make sure they get the best care and that he would look over her file.

"Thank you for taking time with them," Charlotte said to me after Bella rejoined me.

"It's not a problem," I said with a smile. "This is my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello," she said. "These are my children, Tyler and Victoria."

"Hi," my father said. "Edward told me about Victoria, and I want to be a help in anyway that I can be. I'll be at the hospital tomorrow and if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to call me," he told her as he handed her his card. "I will personally look over her file and make sure she's getting the best care possible."

"Mommy, I'm tired," Victoria said softly.

"Okay, sweet girl, we can go."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she said as she wrapped her arm around Victoria.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," my father said.

"Thank you, Edward for making my children's night," Charlotte said to me as she walked away with her children.

"Your welcome," I said.

"Dad, can you really help them?" I asked as I pulled Bella to my side.

"Yes, I can. Victoria is one of the cases in need that this benefit helped tonight."

"Do whatever you can to assure she gets the best care," Bella said. "Forward her bills to me, please."

"Bella, I can't let you do that," I said. "I wanted to do that."

"Too bad, I thought to say it first," she said with a smile.

"He's my dad, and he'll listen to me first, so there."

"Whatever, I'm prettier."

"How about I send half of the bill to each of you," my dad said.

"That will be fine."

Even though I knew after tonight it wouldn't matter anymore.

"Thanks Carlisle," Bella said as she squeezed my hand. "The cars been waiting a long time."

"Oh yeah," I said as I looked over and saw the irritated valet. "I'll just give him a big tip."

She smiled over at me as we said good night again to my father.

"I'm sorry about that," I said as I handed the valet a hundred dollar bill.

"No problem," he said with a smile.

I took the keys from him after I helped Bella into the car.

I got in and started the car and headed towards my home in Bellevue.

It was quiet in the car as I held her hand.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, just thinking about Victoria. I hope everything works out with her. She was so sweet, Mr. Dreamy."

"Me too. I'm not dreamy," I said with smirk.

"That's not what she said. To her you are dreamy."

"What about to you, baby?" I asked as I drove through the Seattle streets.

"I think you are perfect and dreamy."

I smiled over at her as I rounded the corner to my house.

"This is it, Casa de Cullen," I said looking up at her.

"It's beautiful, Edward. Why haven't you brought anyone here before?" she asked.

"It never felt right, until now."

She smiled up at me as I opened the door and got out, I ran over to her side and opened the door.

I extended my hand to her and helped her out.

"Thank you," she said softly taking my hand.

I grabbed her bag from the back and I escorted her to my house.

"This has always just been a place I went to, to get away from everything. I never felt like bringing anyone home with me until you. I want this place to be our home, where we can raise our family."

She just stared at me.

"Sorry, I'm putting the cart before the horse, I guess," I said with a nervous laugh.

She just smiled up at me.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"Sure, whatever you're having," she said as she took a seat on the couch.

I went over to the bar and opened a bottle of wine and quickly poured two glasses.

I carried it over to her and sat it in front of her.

"Thank you," she said softly. "This place is really beautiful. Did your mom help you decorate?"

"She did, and so did Alice. Even though I had to reign her in a lot. She wanted to overdecorate and I just didn't feel it. Less is more," I said with a smile as I wrapped her take a sip of wine.

"Yeah, I can see where Alice would want to overdecorate. But I agree with you less is more."

"It feels complete now with you here."

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said as she looked up at me.

"Bella, I've never felt this way about anyone before and I know it seems fast but..." we were interrupted by fireworks going off outside.

"Come on let's go out and see them," I said as I took her hand in mine.

As we walked out onto the deck, the ring in my pocket felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds.

I was so close to asking her but then the fireworks started.

I watched her face as the fireworks exploded overhead, such beauty and love were reflected in her eyes.

"Edward, you were saying something before the fireworks started," she said looking up into my face.

I placed my hands on her cheeks, as I looked into her brown eyes, " Like I was saying before, I've never felt this way about anyone and I know it seems fast but I know that I love you with my whole heart and I know I never want to be apart from you. Bella, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

I dropped to my knees and pulled out the ring from my pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

I held the ring up to her as her hand flew to him mouth and tear flowed from her eyes.

"Bella, say something please," I pleaded.

"Y..yes.. I'll marry you," she cried.

I took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

"You have made me the happiest man on the planet," I said as the bells rang and firework exploded.

"Happy New Year, Edward," she said as she pressed her lips to mine.

I pulled away from her lips, "Happy New Year, Bella."

We kissed again as I lifted her up and carried her back inside the house.

I slowly carried her upstairs to my bedroom.

"You're the first woman to ever be inside my room and the only woman who will ever grace my sheets."

I sat her on her feet as I started to unzip her dress.

"Did I tell you how amazing this dress looked on you?" I asked her as I slowly pushed it off her shoulders.

"You did," she said as I sucked the skin on her shoulder.

"Mmm... so tasty, love," I murmured as I kissed up her neck.

"Edward.. " she said as I laid her down in the middle of the bed.

I quickly stripped out of my suit and my boxers as I climbed on the bed and hovered over her.

"You're quite sexy right now, laying here in your bra and barely there panties."

"I could say the same thing about you," she said with as smile as I trailed my fingers down her neck, and over the swell of her breast.

Slowly I pulled down the straps of her bra and exposed her dusty rose nipples to my sight.

"So beautiful," I murmured as I leaned in and took the hardened peak between my lips sucking gently.

I felt her shuddered against me.

"Cold, love?" I asked as I pulled away.

"No," she murmured.

I smiled up at her as I kissed my way over to her other breast and sucked on her puckered nipple too.

Her moans and whimpers filled the room.

I released her nipple and kissed down her body as I looked up at her as she arched upwards.

"Edward," she murmured as I pulled down her panties.

"Relax love, let me worship you," I said as I pressed soft open mouthed kisses along her stomach.

I moved lower and kissed her mound and I could smell her arousal as I gently spread her lips and slowly licked up her folds to her clit.

I flicked her clit when my tongue and she moaned my name.

I loved hearing my name falling from her lips as I pushed two fingers inside her.

"Oh .. mmm.. yeah, Edward," she murmured softly as she raised her hips from the bed and rode my fingers.

I loved bringing her pleasure and seeing her body shatter around my fingers was a heavenly sight.

As her body calmed down, I slipped my fingers out of her and promptly sucked them clean. She tasted amazing.

I kissed up her body until I reached her lips.

"I can't wait till you are Mrs. Edward Cullen," I murmured before kissing her.

Our tongues tangled together as I knew she could taste herself on mine.

Lovingly, I nudged her legs apart as I moved my lips down her neck and over to her ear.

"Mmm... I love you, beautiful," I murmured as I slipped slowly inside her.

She held me close to her as we stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in the passion we felt.

I pressed my lips over her cheeks, her eyes and her nose before capturing her lips in mine as I moved slowly in and out of her.

"You're all I want in this world, Edward," she said as she arched up into me.

I heard her breath hitch as I thrusted slightly harder into her.

I could feel her walls tightening around me as I pressed in deeper as she cried out my name and clung to me as her orgasm ripped through her.

I looked deeply into her eyes, seeing my forever reflected back at me as my body stilled over her and I came hard grunting out her name as she held me to her.

We were both breathing hard as she gripped my shoulders, "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, baby," I said as I brushed my lips over hers and eased out of her reluctantly.

I rolled us so that I could cradle her body against mine and I pulled the covers up around us since she was shivering.

We kissed several more times as I ran my hands up and down her arms, warming her up as she brought her hand up to look at the ring and I could see tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay, love," I said as I brushed the tears away. "You're everything I want in my life. I've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Thank you for making this time of year special for me."

"I should be thanking you. You stopped to pick me up on Christmas Eve and the rest is history. I can't wait to make you my wife. Can we get married before Spring Training?"

"Yes," she murmured as she snuggled into my arms.

"Awesome, love."

I held her against me as I watched her fall asleep.

This is all I want for the rest of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note** : Thank you so much for reading this story and for the continued support. We have finally finished this story and I hope you all enjoy it. As always thanks to Stacie Ard and Opal Aline for always being there to encourage me and to help me when I've needed it. Take care and Merry Christmas. :) Sher

**BPOV**

The weeks following Edward's proposal were a flurry of activity.

He wanted us to get married as soon as possible, stating that we've spent too many years apart and why wait.

I can agree with him there.

We've known each other since high school and both of us seeming to like each other, but both too afraid to say anything at the time.

But here we are now, together and planning our wedding.

Alice and Esme have been a tremendous help to me, from picking out the menu and the cake, to the decorations for the house.

We wanted a simple but elegant wedding, so we decided to have it at his parents estate.

Our honeymoon was already set, since we won that Hawaii vacation on New Years Eve.

Spring training started in the middle of February and we'd be returning from Hawaii and going straight to Florida.

I could write and meet my deadlines from anywhere, and Edward really wanted me to be there with him. He said he spent enough alone time in empty hotel rooms that he wanted to enjoy being with someone.

Not just anyone, he wanted to be married to his one true love.

He was such a romantic. He gave me flowers for no reason, left me little notes to find around the house, especially if he had to leave before I got up or just stuck in my laptop case.

He's been staying at my house until we make the move to Seattle after we were married.

We talked about it at length and we decided to keep my fathers home in Forks as our getaway place from the craziness of the city.

I've been zoning out for the past few minutes as Alice has been droning on and on about the rehearsal dinner.

"Bella, hello earth to Bella," she called waving her hands in my face.

"Huh," I said.

"Where were you? I asked you about table placements."

"However you think, I'm not good at that."

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just nerves. I'm getting married tomorrow. What if we are making a mistake? We've only been together since Christmas Eve and its now the end of January," I said as I felt my heart rate accelerating.

"Breathe Bella," she said as I sat down and put my head between my knees. "Do I need to get my dad?"

I shook my head no as I took several deep breaths.

"You and Edward are two of the most connected people I've ever seen and you've known each other forever. It doesn't matter that you've only been a couple for a short time. The heart knows what the heart needs."

I nodded as I took some deep breaths.

"I've never seen my brother this happy before," she said.

"I know, I'm just scared of making a mistake."

"Do you feel like this is a mistake?" she asked as she went about checking that she had everything for tomorrow laid out.

"No, I know marrying Edward is the greatest choice I ever made. He's wonderful to me and loves me so much. I guess I'm just letting the nerves get to me," I said as my phone chimed.

I picked it up and read the words, "_Meet me after Alice goes to bed, pool house. It's warm and private.-E._

I smiled as I typed out a quick text. "_K. I'll be there."_

"Was that my brother?" she asked as she had all her nail polish out.

"Yeah. How could you tell?" I asked laying my phone aside and setting my hands down for her to paint my nails.

"You had a goofy grin, and your eyes sparkled," she said softly as she set about painting my nails in a delicate purple color.

"He always seems to say the sweetest things at the right time."

"That's my brother, ever the romantic. He's been waiting a long time for you. "

I smiled over at her as she continued painting my nails.

"I'm glad I found him on the side of the road on Christmas Eve. I'm not sure if we'd be sitting here now."

"Oh maybe, but fate has a way of bringing two hearts together," she said with a smirk as she finished one hand.

"You believe in all that stuff?"

"I do. I'm a firm believer in fate, karma and all that."

I smiled as I waited for my nails to dry, "Do we have anything else to do tonight?"

"No, I think everything is set. You just need to get your beauty sleep and wake up in the morning and get ready to marry my brother. I so cannot wait to have you as a sister, Bella."

"Yeah, it will be awesome. I've never had a sister or a brother, so it will be cool."

"It will be," she said as she checked to make sure my nails were dry before I changed into my pajamas.

"I think I will head to bed, I'll see you in the morning," I said with a yawn as I got up and stretched.

"Night Bella, I'll see you bright and early."

I nodded as I left the room to go to my room.

In my room I went through my nightly routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face and brushing through my hair, but I knew that I was sneaking out of the house to meet Edward at the pool house.

I know we are breaking tradition by seeing each other before the wedding, but we aren't very traditional.

I climbed into bed and laid there as I waited long enough to make sure that Alice was asleep before I sent a text to Edward letting him know I was on my way.

I walked out of my room quietly and crept down the stairs only to be startled by the sound of someone on the couch.

I looked to see that it was the hulking form of Emmett sound asleep, and snoring loudly.

I slowly made my way out the door and walked the familiar path down to the pool house.

I could see Edward standing in the doorway with candlelight flickering behind him.

"Hey love," he said as I reached him and he pulled me inside.

"Hi, I've missed you. It's unfair of Pixie to keep us apart," I said as I leaned up and kissed his lips.

"It is, but she's trying to do the tradition thing."

"I know, but we are hardly traditional," I said with a laugh as we sat down.

"True. How did you get passed Emmett? he asked.

"He was sound asleep, like dead to the world. Did she have him out there?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be on guard so that we didn't sneak away to be together before the wedding."

"Some guard he is."

"She would've been better off putting Jasper in that job, we would've never gotten out," he said as he snuggled me against his chest. "Are you nervous about the ceremony?"

"No, you?"

"Not at all, Ms. Swan. I can't wait to marry you."

"Me either. I can't believe in a few hours I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"I love the sound of that," he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

I moaned into his mouth as our tongues tangled together and I slipped my fingers up into his hair as we laid back on the lounge chair.

He hovered over me, his hands roaming up my shirt and I couldn't help but moan as his fingers grazed my breast.

"Edward, as much as I hate to stop we shouldn't do this now," I said weakly.

"You really want me to stop?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Not really but .. what if Alice comes down here or worse."

"What could be worse than that?"

"Umm... not sure, " I said as I kissed him again.

It was so hard not to be with him since we've spent nearly every night together since Christmas Eve.

"I thought you wanted to stop?" he questioned.

"Fuck it. I don't care if we get caught," I said pulling his lips back to mine.

Our kiss was deep and passionate as his hand roamed up under my shirt and his fingers squeezed my nipple over my bra.

"Edward, y...yes," I breathed out as he kissed down my neck.

"You have no idea, how sexy that just sounded," he murmured as he sucked on my earlobe.

I giggled softly, "I wish the ceremony was over and we were already in Hawaii."

"I know. I want to make love to my wife all night," he murmured as we heard a knock at the door.

"Shit," I whispered.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan," we heard Emmett yelling. "You are in major trouble."

"Fuck... " he said as we got up and he opened the door.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Emmett asked as he came inside.

"No, why?" I asked.

"She came down the stairs and woke me up saying that I let you slip out of the house and that you must be with him. She said if you aren't back in your bed in ten minutes she's coming down here and there will be hell to pay."

"Your sister is an irritating little pipsqueak," I huffed.

"That she is, love," Edward said as he kissed the top of my head.

Emmett snickered, "Did you really think she wouldn't notice? She's like the Nazi police, nothing gets passed her."

"True. But I got passed you, " I smirked at him.

"That you did, Belly Boo," he said with a smile. "Let's get back to the house before she comes down here."

"Is she still up?" Edward asked.

"You know it, bro."

We walked out of the pool house and every step we took felt like we were going to the principal's office and Emmett was the escort.

I held Edward's hand tightly, I hated confrontations. Even if it is just Alice, she was tiny but mighty, especially if you pissed her off.

As we approached the door, she opened it, "Isabella Marie Swan I am so disappointed in you. Sneaking out to see him, you know its unlucky for the bride to see the groom before the wedding. I didn't think I'd have to sleep in the same room with you to keep you apart for one night," she said sternly.

"I.. I'm sorry," I said softly.

"Alice, I'm the one who texted her and asked her to meet me. Don't take this out on her," Edward said.

"Edward Anthony, you know how important traditions are to me. Why would you do that?"

"We are hardly traditional, Alice. It's fine," he said to her as he held my hand.

"Alice, chill out. It's their wedding, they weren't doing anything but talking maybe kissing when I got there," Emmett said with a smirk.

"Whatever, go up to your room," she told him.

He snickered and marched off.

"As for you two, say good night and then go to bed, separately," she said as she turned around and went upstairs.

"Wow.. when did she turn into your mother?" I asked. "Even Esme isn't that bad."

"I'm not sure," Edward said with a laugh as we walked towards the stairs.

"In a few hours, I'll be your wife," I said softly.

"Yes, I can't wait."

He pulled me to him and kissed me softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned his forehead against mine. "Get some sleep, beautiful."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Looking forward to it, Bella."

I went into my room and got changed for bed, I slid between the covers and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long before Alice was waking me up.

"Bella, wake up sleepyhead. You're getting married today."

"I know, do you always have to be so loud?" I mumbled as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Yep, wasn't my fault you decided to go play tonsil hockey with your husband-to-be the night before your wedding," she said as she handed me a cup of tea when I came back out.

"Thanks," I said taking a sip of the warm liquid. "You sounded like an old mother hen last night. You actually had Emmett and maybe Edward quaking in their shoes."

"Good, I was hoping to sound like a mom," she said with a smirk and her hand laying on her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I am, but we've decided not to tell anyone yet. We didn't want to overshadow the wedding, and I'm just a little over eight weeks."

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you and Jasper. How does he feel about it?" I asked.

"He's excited, at first he was scared. But now he's just as excited as I am," she said.

"I doubt anyone can reach the level of excitement that you have. But I'm sure he's over the moon. How did you survive not telling anyone?"

"We didn't want people to know too early, and then with Edward finally getting married, we didn't want the spotlight on us. This is yours and Edward's day."

"He'll want to know that his little sister is having a baby," I said as she brushed out my hair.

"I'll tell him after you two are married," she said with a smile.

"Okay. I'm so excited for you, and I'm freaking nervous for today." I took a sip of my tea with shaking hands as she braided my hair.

"It'll be okay, Bella. Take a deep breath, if you don't calm down I'm getting my dad," she warned.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I really wasn't sure what I was freaking out over.

"It'll be fine, Bells."

I heard her say it, but in my mind I heard my father's voice saying it to me.

I missed my father so much, just thinking about him not being able to walk me down the aisle and not having my mom here. It just made my heartache. My mom refused to come to Forks, said that there was no reason to and she didn't want to see me get married. Her opinion of marriage never changed. A worthless institution she called it.

"Mom," Alice called down the hallway.

It wasn't long before Esme came rushing in.

"What's wrong, Alice?" she asked.

"I think Bella is having a panic attack."

"Go get your father discreetly since he's in the room with Edward."

She nodded as she went out the door.

"Bella," Esme said softly as she approached me. "It's okay, breathe dear."

I looked up at her through the tears that were streaming down my face.

"I... I .. miss my dad. I wish he was here. A.. alice said that It'll be fine, B...bells, he called me that all the time," I said as she wrapped me in her arms.

I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her shoulder.

"My mom said she wouldn't come, that marriage is a useless institution and that I was wasting my life marrying Edward. How could she say that? Edward is perfect and amazing, and oh.. so dreamy."

"Alice, let me in that damn room now," I heard Edward say from out in the hall.

"No, just dad," she told him sternly as Carlisle came in.

"I'm sorry to cause such a fuss," I cried.

"It's no problem dear, many brides have freak outs before the wedding," she said as Carlisle approached.

"How are you, Bella?" he asked as he knelt down in front of me.

"O..okay now. I just had a breakdown. Alice said something my father always said to me and it all crashed in on me of him not being here. I miss him so much," I said softly.

"He would've loved to see you today, Bella. He'd be so proud to walk you down the aisle to Edward. You were always the apple of his eye, even after your mother took you away. He was always so proud of you. He loved you so much," he said as he cradled my hand in his.

"Thank you for saying that, Carlisle. I'm glad that I was here with him when he passed, it was the best decision I ever made was coming back here. I.. I loved him so much."

"He knew it, dear. He is watching down on you today and he'd want you to be happy. There's an irate groom out there, who is ready to take the hinges off the door to get to you. Are you ready to finish getting ready and marry him?" he asked with a smirk that rivaled Edward's.

"Yes, can I talk to him?" I asked.

"Of course," he said as he stood up.

"Dad, he can't see her," Alice protested.

"He won't," Carlisle said as he lead me to the door and opened it. "Edward."

"I'm here, dad."

"Extend your hand out," Carlisle told him and he did as I put my hand in his as Carlisle left us alone.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now, I just had a breakdown over my dad and missing him. I'm okay now. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's okay, I was ready to break the door down," he said with a laugh.

"I know, your dad told me."

"Are you having any regrets about marrying me?"

"No, none at all. I'm ready to marry you and begin my life with you. All I have to do is slip into my dress and meet you at the altar."

"I'm glad you don't have any regrets."

"None at all," I said with a smile, even though he couldn't see it.

He lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye for now."

"Bye."

I closed the door and turned towards Alice, "Thanks for letting me talk to him."

"It's fine, Bella. Are you okay now?"

"I'm great, let's get me ready to get married," I said with a smile.

She smiled as she went to get my dress and Carlisle left the room.

She helped me with my dress and putting the veil on and then she handed me my flowers and we were ready to go.

She left me alone as she went to signal Esme to let her know we were ready and I went to look out the window.

It was a beautiful snowy day and the sun was shining down on the snow, making it sparkle. I looked up at the the cloudless blue sky and smiled. I knew my father was smiling down at me as a cardinal flew to the branch outside the window.

"I love you, dad," I whispered as the door opened behind me.

"It's time Bella," Carlisle said behind me.

I nodded as I turned and he held out a handkerchief to me, "Thank you," I said as I dabbed the tears from my eyes.

I went to hand it back to him, but he shook his head, "I'm sure you'll need it more than I will."

He chuckled and it sounded just like Edward.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I am," I said with a smile as we walked out to the hallway.

"You look beautiful," he said softly as we reached the stairs and watched Alice walk down them and waited for our cue to start walking.

Once we heard it, I gripped his arm tightly, "Don't let me fall."

"I won't, you'll be fine."

We descended the stairs in time with the music and we reached the aisle and everyone stood and turned our way.

I couldn't see anyone other than Edward standing at the end of the white carpet.

He smiled at me and I almost sprinted down the aisle towards him but Carlisle kept us at an even pace.

"He's not going anywhere, Bells," he murmured with a grin.

"I know, but who decided how long this aisle should be."

"That would be Alice."

We both chuckled as we finally reached Edward and he placed my hand in his and he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him and looked over at Edward who was also smiling as the minister started the ceremony.

The ceremony itself didn't take long at all, we exchanged vows and rings and it was finally time to kiss my husband.

It was a sweet kiss, but we got lost in the moment and couldn't stop kissing each other until we heard Emmett yell, "Geez just get a room."

We broke apart to the loud cheers from family, friends and some of Edward's teammates.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said against my ear.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen," I said as we began our walk back down the aisle together.

The rest of the evening was spent mingling with our guests, eating and sharing sweet kisses with each other.

It wasn't long before it was time to cut the cake and feed each other some of it.

We cut a small piece and I held it out to Edward, and he leaned in to take it from my fingers as Emmett yelled, "Smash it in his face, Bella."

I couldn't help but laugh as I pushed the cake into his lips.

He laughed as he at the bit of cake that actually made it into his mouth, and he licked the frosting from his lips.

"Ready Mrs. Cullen?" he asked as he lifted a piece of the cake up to me.

I nodded as he shoved the cake against my lips, getting frosting all over my lips and chin.

I smiled up at him as he leaned in and kissed me gently, whispering how he was sorry.

"It's okay, I expected it," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed deeply.

When we broke apart everyone was clapping as we made our way back to our seat.

"How much longer till we leave?" I asked.

"About a half hour."

"I'm so ready to be alone with you."

"Me too, baby. This day has seemed so long," he said with a smile.

"It has, but I'm not too tired."

"Even if you are tired, you can sleep on the plane, and be all mine once we land."

"I like the sound of that."

It was time for our first dance as husband and wife, and I couldn't wait to dance with my husband.

Our song started and he took me in his arms and we danced effortlessly around the room, and he kissed me gently as the song came to a close and he went to dance with his mom.

I danced with Carlisle and then Jasper as Edward twirled Alice around the room.

Jasper and I headed over to the table as Alice talked to Edward.

I could see the smile break out on his face as Alice told him he was going to be an uncle.

"I can see he took it well," I told Jasper who looked a bit nervous.

"I'm glad. I'm not ready for him to kill me yet," he said with a laugh.

"I don't think he would."

Edward came over to us and he gave Jasper a quick hug, congratulating him.

I could see the look in Edward's eye and I know that we'd be talking about children in the future.

"Time to throw the bouquet and then the garter," Alice said.

"Thank God, I'm so ready to be alone with you, Bella."

"Me too, even though we will be on a plane."

He laughed as Alice gathered the single women and I threw it behind me and one of their distant cousin's caught it.

Edward had me sit down on a chair and he slipped his hands up under my dress, moving them up higher till he found the garter.

He skimmed his thumb over my underwear as he smirked up at me.

I blushed as he started to pull the garter down my legs and then he stood up once he had it.

He turned around and flung it behind him, it hit one of his teammates in the arm.

Everyone cheered as he helped me stand up and leaned over and kissed me.

"Ready to go, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as we headed off to get changed so we could leave.

We went up the elevator and thankfully no one was in there with us since Edward pushed me up against the wall.

He kissed me deeply and passionately as his hands roamed over my body.

"I can't wait to we get to Hawaii. I need you so badly," he murmured against my lips.

"Me too," I said as the elevator opened and I smoothed down my dress as I stepped out with Edward behind me.

We went to my room and quickly changed. We were so ready to leave. Our luggage was already in the car and Emmett was driving us to the airport.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered as the took my hand and our carryon bags.

"Let's go."

We headed to the elevator and this time we had to be good since there were other people there.

He held me against him as I yawned, "Tired, baby?"

"A bit, it was a long day. But I'll rest on the plane, and be all set once we arrive in Hawaii."

He smiled down at me as he kissed my forehead.

"We can both rest on the plane, because once we get to our hotel there won't be any time for sleep."

As we exited the elevator, we walked across the lobby and out the doors to be greeted by all our friends throwing birdseed at us; we wanted to do birdseed to feed the birds and rice was bad for them.

We both smiled at each other as he led me to the car and Emmett held the door for us.

We hugged everyone and then I got in the car and Edward got in next to me.

I snuggled close to his side as Emmett drove through the streets to the airport, it really didn't take him long and we pulled up to the departure lane and he got all our luggage out as we thanked him.

He hugged me tightly and then hugged Edward briefly before we went and check our bags, then made our way to security.

It didn't take us long at all to go through all the checkpoints and we were headed towards our gate.

We stopped at the magazine stand and bought a magazine and some snacks. We sat down and breathed a sigh of relief, all the wedding craziness was over and we were married.

"Feeling okay, baby?" he asked.

"Yes, just glad we're married and all the wedding stuff is done."

"Me too. Now on to relaxing at the beach and making love whenever we want."

I nodded as I leaned my head against him.

"No more Alice for two weeks."

"Yeah, she was a bit much," he said with a smirk.

"She meant well though."

We didn't have long to wait for our flight to start boarding.

Once on the plane, we settling into our seat and waited for take off.

I snuggled against Edward as people boarded and we were cleared for take off.

I knew it wouldn't take long before I fell asleep against my husband.

He kissed my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

I felt his gentle nudging a while later, "Baby, time to wake up. We need to buckle up for landing."

I stretched my arms up and looked over at him, "Sorry, I slept all the way here."

"It's fine, baby. I wanted you to rest for later."

"Are we going to go for dinner or get room service?" I asked.

"Room service, if that's okay?"

"Sounds perfect."

It didn't take us long to land after I buckled up, and I couldn't wait to get off the plane and get to our hotel.

We walked to baggage claim and then over to the car rental company where Edward had a car reserved.

"I figured I'd rather drive us around than have someone else do it," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

We were shown to our car and Edward helped me in as he loaded our luggage. I wanted to help him with it but he shooed me away.

I looked down at the rings on my fingers and smiled. I couldn't believe that we got married already, it seemed like it was a whirlwind, but it suited us.

"Ready, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked as he slid beneath the wheel.

"Definitely, Mr. Cullen."

Edward drove to our hotel and we checked in effortlessly and we were shown to our room.

Once we were settled, Edward called down for room service as I went to grab my latest manuscript that I had bound for him. It was a special present just for him. Only my editor has seen it and put a rush to get it to me in time for my honeymoon.

"Bella," he said as he got off the phone.

"Right here," I said as I walked out of the bedroom. "This is for you."

He took it from my hand as I sat nervously on the couch.

"What is this? You already gave me a gift."

"This is something special, you're the first person outside of my editor to see it. Read it," I said as I tapped the book.

He looked down at the embossed lettering and read it out loud, "One Snowy Night, by Marie Swan-Cullen."

I couldn't help but smile at him as he looked at the words on the cover.

"You added my name to you pen name?"

"You don't like it," I said biting my bottom lip.

"I love it, baby," he said as he pulled me into his lap and his lips attacked mine. "It's your name to use however you want. Swan-Cullen. I love it."

"It's only Swan-Cullen on the books, otherwise it's just Cullen."

He leaned in and claimed my lips again and I couldn't help but moan as he tongue dominated mine.

We made out until our food arrived and we ate it pretty quickly, probably faster than we should have but the fire burning deep inside us drove us to it.

He reached for my hand once we were done and I stood up as he lifted me up into his arms and nearly sprinted to our bedroom.

He spent a few seconds undressing me before both of us climbed onto the bed and he hovered over me.

"You're so beautiful, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured as he gently slipped inside me.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. You're pretty hot yourself," I said as I met his thrust.

"You feel so good, Bella."

I moaned in answer as his hips thrusted against mine.

You couldn't tell where he stopped and I began, we were one with each other.

Slowly and sweetly he made love to me as we reached our peak together and we cried out loudly, murmuring each others names as we held on to one another.

"Wow, that was amazing," I said softly against his neck.

"It was, but I'm not finished with you yet, baby. I just need a few minutes to rest," he said with a smirk.

"I know, baby. You're not as young as you used to be, old man." I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face as he moved back over me and attacked my lips with his.

I could feel him almost hard again on my leg.

"Mmm... seems like you aren't that old," I said with as laugh as I moved my hand down to grip his cock in my hand.

He groaned loudly as I slowly moved my hand up and down him as he kissed and nipped at my neck.

"Nope, not old at all," he said with a laugh as he slammed himself into me and we made love several more times that night and into the wee hours of the morning.

Our lives will never be the same after that drive home on highway 101, and the stranded motorist. I'm glad I stopped and picked him up, my life is so much better with Edward than without him. He showed me all the love I'd ever need and he made me feel complete.


End file.
